Together
by xxSpreadYourWingsxx
Summary: Kelley POV "...now I knew that, whatever might come in the way, we'd face it...together". This was inspired by a dream. I hope you liked it. please remember that English is not my first language, so I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes. Pls R


**Author:** xxSpreadYourWingsxx a.k.a Denise

**Title:** Together

**Author's note: **I really loved Wondrous Strange and I wanted to make a one-shot; but I wanted to apologies because I know the book is inspired by Midsummer Night's Dream by W. Shakespeare, but I don't know ancient English, so...I'm sorry if this story sucks. I hope you loke it anyway.

**Disclaimer: **Lesley Livingstone owns everything. I just play with her characters. xD

**Summary:** Kelley POV "now I knew that, whatever might come in the way, we'd face it...together". This was inspired by a dream, so I hope you like it. Pls R&R

* * *

**Together**

The show was a success. Tonight was the last show and people wouldn't stop clapping. I could have been the happiest person alive if it wasn't for the fact that the imagine of Sonny, with an apogetical look upon his beautiful face entered my brain. This always happened since the night of the first performace, when he came to see me. And now that I'm currently laying on my bed begging for sleep to overcome me, I can't help thinking about my Sonny; stuck in the fairy kingdom, paying for a crime he hasn't committed.

This isn't fair on both of us. But I guess life isn't always fair. Expecially in Auberon's Kingdom.

I kept turning in my bed for half an hour, when I finally decided to get up. I went in the kitchen, desperately trying to find something that might help me rest.

That's when I noticed that Tyff's room was empty. Surprise and panic overtook me when I heard a weird noise coming from my own room.

Even being Auberon and Mab's daughter, I didn't know what to do in that moment. Maybe a magic would have helped...but what did I have to do exactly? I didn't think a 17 years-old in short shorts and tank top would be seen as a treat to whoever was in there. As my brain was trying to put its thoughts in order, my feet started moving on their own and they dragged me in my dark room.

I dont' know what exactly went off in me; but I was suddenly brave enough to turn on the lights. What my eyes saw was an undescriveble surprise. Feeling were mixed up. Panic, surprise, terror, hope...love. In front of me there was the most important thing in my life. My now only reason of being. In front of me there was Sonny Flannery.

"Sonny..." his name exited as a whisper from my mouth.

"Hi, Kelley." he said with a breathtaking smile.

Before I could think properly, I was running to him and I found myself in his strong, secure arms. I felt whole. Tears of joy errupted from my eyes as I hugged him with more force. My head was resting on his chest and his hand found its way upon my check and wiped away the tears.

"Oh, my heart, don't cry please". I love when he calls me that. He's always so protective of me.

"Sonny, I'm crying because I'm so happy you're here. But, how..I mean, why are you here? did something happen? are you hu-" before I could end my sentences his lips were on mine in a tender yet full of passion kiss.

"I'm fine Kelley, really. I just escaped the fairy kingdom. I couldn't stand being away from you any longer. I love you, my firecracker". His velvet voice was full of love when he said he loved me that I couldn't hide the tears anymore. they increased and Sonny wipe them away first with his fingers, then with his lips.

"I love you too, Sonny". No words I spoke in all my life were more sincere.

I raised my head and our eyes locked. The passion was tangible. I knew I had to look somewhere else, before doing something impulsive; but I couldn't.

My hand found its way on his jaw, I traced the line of his lips with my finger, and then my hand moved to his nape as I pulled him closer to me untill our lips met with hunger in a needed kiss . This one was something new. A kiss so full of passion, love and ... lust.

His hands were on my waist and they seemed to burn wherever they tuched. He pulled me even closer and as we regained air, our eyes meet again. His beautiful grey eyes were burning with passion, the same passion that was now encraising inside of me.

I pulled him closer and we started kissing again. I could feel my legs were going to give it away, and Sonny must have sensed it took because he lifted me up and wrapped my legs around his waist.

We continued to kiss as we layied on my bed, me on top. I deepened the kiss as our hands roomed though our bodies. Moans escaped my mouth as Sonny's hands caressed my bare skin.

"Sonny..." I moaned in a low voice.

"I love you, my heart".

"I love you". Our clothes were soon on the floor and that night, we became one; showing one another how much love we felt.

* * *

The next morning I woke up to the sound of cars' horns and people's voices and that's when the events of the night hit me. Sonny and I had made love to eachother for the first time. I couldn't be happier. I turned my head to find Sonny fast asleep next to me, with the blanket covering him till the waist, leaving the bare skin of his wonderful chest in sigh.

I slowly moved closer to him untill my head was resting on his muscular chest and I closed my eyes as I felt his hands pull me closer to him.

"Good Morning, my heart". he said giving me his wonderful smile

"Good Morning". I said with a smile forming on my lips.

"how are you feeling?". I could hear the concern in his voice

"Never been better in my whole life. What about you?". I asked, suddenly scared I was being too sincere. I knew, deep down, that I should've been scared of this, but I couldn't help myself in that moment.

"I'm the luckiest man alive. Just yesterday I ran away from a prison, and today I woke up with the most delightful creature in my arms, after a night spent making love to eachother. What could be better, right now?". This answer made all my worries go away as I learned closer to kiss him.

"I love you, Sonny". I said, never getting tired of saying it.

"I love you too, my firecracker". He gave me another breathtaking smile and kissed me again on the lips. my hands immediately found their way though his air as he flipped us over. And now, as we made love to eachother for the second time since he came home, I know that, whatever might come in the way, we'd face it...together.

* * *

**I hope you liked it. This is dedicated to Ewelina (romanoew) and Chelsea (love-struck-hearts). Please R&R.**

**xx Denise**


End file.
